<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Former Allies by Maxbass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569459">Former Allies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass'>Maxbass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marcella's Marvel Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Female Characters, Futanari, Kissing, Multi, Oral Sex, Romance, Seduction, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:02:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Frost has a secret meeting with former black queen Selene who she has known from her Hellfire Club days who wants to talk about a potential threat. Meanwhile Jean Grey is alone at Xavier's School when the doorbell rings and a familiar face srtands there who she has not seen in a while.</p><p>There is more back story to this in some of my old stories which can be found on another site</p><p>Characters:<br/>Marcella Highthorn (original) © Maxbass<br/>X-Men/Hellfire Club © Marvel Comics</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marcella's Marvel Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Former Allies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is a full moon in the sky as a blond woman, dressed in white, walks through an abandoned house which has been there in New York for centuries. All that is inside has been ravaged by the years of disuse. Some of the dust flies around and enters her nostrils which causes her to sneeze. Suddenly she sees a familiar figure standing there, dresses in black and long straight hair looking the totally opposite of the blond as she steps forward.”Glad you came, Emma”, the woman says as she steps into the moonlight, “it certainly has been a while since we have been here at the Hellfire Club”.</p><p>Emma sighs and nods “it has been that Selene though not long enough as far as I am concerned”. Selene smiles with a hint of sorrow on her face “it wasn’t the friendliest of places but it was home for me for a bit till things fell apart”, the telepath shrugs at her former ally and enemy when she says in an annoyed tone “so why did you call me to come here, Selene?” The former black queen looks at the former white queen before she speaks “I have a few things to say to all former hellfire club members that are still alive and would like to explain it to you, Jean and Tessa at a save place”.</p><p>A sigh escapes Emma’s lips and grabs her phone and makes a call “Hello Jean, Emma here. Can I take Selene to the school? Yeah I know but she says it is serious so might want to hear her out. Mhm ok and you might want to give Sage a call as well? It seems related to former members of the Hellfire club. I know that Storm is on a missions and that it unknown where Magneto is. Ok Jean will see you in an hour or two”. Emma hangs up and looks at Selene “We’ll go to the Xavier’s school and meet up there with Jean and Tessa in about two hours there”. Selene nods ”Ok lets head there then as soon as possible, we don’t have much time to waste before we’re in danger”.</p><p>Jean hangs up the phone and sighs, she does not like the decision she had just made nor looking forward to seeing Selene at all. She makes the call to Sage who says she will be there in two hours and then makes some preparations so security will not attack Selene on the spot when suddenly she hears the doorbell. “That can’t be them already!”  she thinks and walks up to the doorbell when a familiar redhead stands there wearing a sexy black leather outfit. Jean’s eyes widen when she sees the familiar and simply jumps on her with her arms around the woman’s neck and kisses her deeply. </p><p>Two arms wrap around Jean’s waist and kisses her deeply back before the X-Man breaks the kiss with a giggle. “Mmmm I am glad you have not forgotten about me, darling”, Marcella grins as she kisses the tip of Jean’s nose. Jean giggles “how could I? Even if you look a little different and your aura feels different as well”. The herm goddess smiles and nods as she shifts to her true form “you’re the first here to show this to, hope it doesn’t scare you”, she says honestly looking at the face of the beautiful redhead. She looks surprised at first and then giggles as she starts kissing Marcella passionately “looks kind of hot to me” she grins and pulls her inside closing the door.</p><p>“You’re timing couldn’t be more perfect, my love”, the former phoenix says as she leads her lover to the kitchen. “Seems there is a situation with Emma and some others but she could not tell until she comes here with her guest and another friend” Marcella nods as she reverts back to her human form “always happy help you and the others”. Jean giggles and winks “besides fucking us X-Women you mean?” The herm chuckles and nods “I guess so, darling…though they have been coming on to me as well and you are so damn beautiful how anyone can resist you is beyond me”. </p><p>Jean blushes and snuggles against Marcella “good answer”  she giggles before she slips out of her jeans and panties and then pulls Marcella’s leather pants down and licks the exposed shaft a few times “mmm we can have a quickie before the other three arrive, it has been a while and not just since I had this dick”. Marcella smiles as she uses her telekinetic powers to lift Jean on to the table and starts to lick the honey that begins to form on that honey pot “mmm as tasty as ever, babe” The mutant giggle moans with a slight blush on her cheeks as she starts to grind her pussy against her lover’s hot tongue getting wetter with each lap.</p><p>Marcella licks deeply and Jean just pushes the herm’s face into her pussy letting her take a deep sniff of it while she feeds her. The goddess’ tongue licks faster and pushes into that hot and wet slit until it is drenched in the woman’s juices before she got up and grinds her shaft along those moist lips. Jean whimpers and moans softly before her lips are sealed by Marcella’s lips who pushes the head of her dick inside one completely coated in her lover’s lube while Jean’s lower lips swallow Marcella’s thick sausage as the two being to make love to one another.</p><p>After an hour the two are done and sit there in the kitchen after they clean themselves they sit in the living room only cuddling and kissing the whole time until they hear the doorbell. “Well time for things to get a little more…interesting” Jean says as she makes her way to the door and opens the door to let the next guest in. A black-haired woman steps in who wears a skin-tight black latex outfit and has a band tattoo on her left arm. “Marcella, allow me to introduce to you Tessa aka Sage, Tessa this is Marcella Highthorn aka…” then raises an eyebrow since they never used an alias before. “Scarlet Rose”, Marcella replies with a smile and takes Sage’s offered hand and start introductions until they hear a click as the door opens.</p><p>Emma walks in first before Selena, Jean and Tessa look suspiciously at her and the history these four, it should not be a surprise. The only one not holding a grudge is Marcella when Emma notices the guest and just jumps on Marcella’s lap and kisses her passionately. “See what I mean Marcella”, Jean chuckles as her hand holds Marcella while she snuggles against the herm. “Mmm welcome home, Marcella”, Emma says while the other two women look stunned at the display of affection from these two women towards the unknown woman.</p><p>“Well Selene, you said you have something to tell us?” the white queen says turning towards her guest “you can tell everything to Marcella as well, she might even be able to help”. Selene clears her throat and nods as she stands there in her sexy black outfit “Ok I got word through my network that someone is looking for the former members of the hellfire club and kill them. I believe he already succeeded with Donald, Leland and Jason. I just thought it would be best if us four former members could do if we stick together and with Marcella’s help we will be even stronger though I have no idea what she is capable of but she seems to have the support of Jean and Emma”. </p><p>Selene ends it with that and the other ladies look at her as they process what was just said. Then Marcella asks the obvious question “so any idea who this person is?” The ancient mutant nods “someone we thought who has disappeared a while ago and assumed or maybe hoping had died. It is Sebastian Shaw’s son Shinobi”. “That could be troublesome, his powers are rather annoying and not sure if any of our abilities can do much except needing time for us to attack his mind since that is most of ability focus all of us have besides my magic and Jean’s telekinesis”. Marcella clears her throat “I am sure I can help in the physical part as well though I have no idea how much it would stand against this Shinobi since I have no idea what he can do”. </p><p>Jean explains it and Marcella nods and says “I have some things I can help with my various powers and abilities and you know things can be added to it, if you have some more of those blood vials that Psylocke used last time” Jean Grey thinks and then giggles “oh yeah I remember that, the blood gave you my powers as well as that of Psylocke, and Storm and some other’s we did not figure out though one was Rogue?” Marcella nods and I think the last vial contained a field that seem to improve my luck?” Emma chuckles “well that would be Domino’s but it would be a good idea to bolster Marcella’s power a little more though we don’t know how much she has already, it doesn’t hurt to do so since we know who she is”</p><p>A small knife appears from the table and Emma makes a cut in her finger and pushes it in Marcella’s mouth who swallows the droplets of blood from one finger before she does the same with another finger. “Mmm having part of me inside you sounds rather hot”. Emma whispers seductively in Marcella’s ear whose eyes start to glow for a few seconds. Then her mind reaches out to Emma and Jean while she turns her body in a diamond-like substance. “Looks like she has my telepathic ability and my ability to turn my body in diamond, now let’s see what McCoy has left in his lab”, Emma chuckles as she walks off.</p><p>The white queen wiggles her ass just to tease Marcella before she goes to Beast’s lab and finds a series of blood vials kept there for research from a few of the X-Men. Emma looks at the labels to make a selection powers that might proof to come in handy. “Hmmm lets see…Polaris…Banshee…Juggernaut…Iceman…Firestar…Gambit…Bishop…Scarlet Witch…Quicksilver…Namor…Moonstar…yes these will do for a nice array of different powers if she ever needs them” Emma thinks as she puts them in a vial tray and heads to the living room with a grin on her face thinking about how much Beast will go crazy when he finds these vials missing.</p><p>Meanwhile in the living room Selene seem to be interested in Marcella and her power at least. “So that works for anyone?” she asks and Marcella nods to which she responds “interesting” Then she gets up and walks towards Marcella in a teasing manner “and the amount of power or powers are random but the more you swallow the more you get?” Marcella nods again until Selena bends over with her hands on Marcella’s thighs when she notices the humongous bulge in those leather pants ”oh wow, you are a big girl, aren’t you? No wonder these ladies are all over you”. </p><p>She rubs her hand over that huge bulge and smiles “perhaps we should have some time together as well”. The woman chuckles seeing the expression on Jean’s face before makes a small cut in her finger and pushes between Marcella’s lips and moves it back and forth making it look like Marcella is sucking on a little dick and when her eyes glow, Selene quickly pulls back. “What kind of power did you gain?” she asks seductively as her lips brush against Marcella’s lips before locking her lips on them before Marcella could answer. Their tongue twist and turn in one another’s mouth before the black queen breaks of the kiss when Emma enters. “Seems you added more to my magic abilities”, Marcella replies in a heated tone now that Selene sat on her lap.</p><p>“Seems things are getting cozy in here but we have a situation we need to take care of first” Emma says while she puts the tray of vials in front of Marcella. “You take care of those and we start to make plans in the study” Emma says as the four women leave with Marcella there still left with all those vials. “God, I am so starting to feel like a vampire with all this blood”, the herm thinks as she begins with the first vial and pours it down her mouth, she then swallows it down and lets it do its work before moving to the next one until they are all empty. She gets up and meet the others who are now all serious looking as they had some stuff written down on the black board.</p><p>“Glad that you could join us, this is what we have planned” Tessa says as she points at the board when suddenly the ground shook and the alarm goes off. “Well well, looks like four of you came here together to get slaughtered”  an angry voice says outside before the wall collapses. A mean stands there with his eyes glowing as they glans into the room when suddenly he sees a blur and gets hit hard in the face and flies back into the open. “I assume that’s Shinobi?” Marcella says with her fist still up in the air where Shaw’s chin used to be.</p><p>“Yes it is”, Selene says with a giggle as she watches Sebastian’s spawn lay there in the grass before he gets up and rubs his chin. “Never expected one of you bitches able to hit that hard but you’ll pay for that”, Shinobi growls as he makes his skin dense and moves towards Marcella. “I think Jean, Emma and Selene should start attacking his mind, I’ll try to take him on physically”, Marcella shouts and the other three nod while she quickly makes her way to Shinobi at lightning speed and tries to hit him again but this time he is prepared and the punch has less effect than previously. This time the man tries to punch her but she quickly dodge and it seems he almost slips.</p><p>“You are lucky, slut but try and stop this!” Shinobi roars as he turns into mist and flies towards her. “Don’t let him touch you, if he goes through you it will hurt you in the most painful way ever!!!” Jean screams but Shinobi is there before Marcella could respond and he pushes a hand through Marcella’s chest but it seems to have no effect much to the shock of Shinobi when suddenly a gust of wind comes into existence which messes up his body and quickly retreats and turns to rock solid again but then grabs his head when the mental assault is now going on in full force.</p><p>The herm opens her mouth and a sonic blast hits the enemy which is more meant to distract from fighting against the telepathic invasion but then Marcella joins in the assault. Shinobi grabs his head as he tries to fight it off but the attack of four telepaths of which two are omega level mutants is too much as her slumps to the ground with his mind completely wiped.</p><p>“That went better than expected though still about thirty minutes”, Marcella giggles, “guess combining Quick Silver with the Juggernaut is a deadly combo”. “Not to mention that the last telepath added to the knockout punch” Selene grins as she rubs herself against Marcella when Jean and Emma do the same which makes the herm giggle and hardens a bit in the nether regions. “Uhm Marcella could you help me with getting Shinobi to SHIELD? He is a bit too heavy for me” Tessa asks, Marcella nods as she breaks herself from the three hot ladies with a sigh of regret and grabs the body of their assailant and brings it to the van. “She’ll teleport back to you as soon as we’re done”, Sage says to the three other ladies before closing the door and driving off not seeing their scowling faces.</p><p>They drive for thirty minutes before they stop at an abandoned cabin and the two get out of the van. Then Marcella chuckles all of a sudden and Sage looks at her and asks het “what so funny?” The herm grins and turns towards the mutant “you’re either smart or sneaky”. Sage raises an eyebrow “care to explain that?” and then grins as she pulls the herm into the cabin. “Well you only needed me to put him in the van or you needed the security or…” Marcella was about to finish her sentence but Tessa pushes her on the bed, she removes the top part of her outfit and then pulls Marcella’s pants down and starts licking on the goddess’ divine rod who then finishes her sentence with a moaning “that!”.</p><p>Tessa grins as she wraps that fuck stick between her tits and starts to massage it and lick it eagerly. “Mmm Selene isn’t the only one who had noticed this thick dick”, she coos and took a big lick as she could feel her soaking wet pussy drizzling its moist down her thighs, even in her tight outfit. Sage’s tongue licks all over the head and underneath the foreskin “tastes so good mmm only have time for one fuck but oh god I want you to fuck me more” The vampiress giggles and thrusts her dick a little forward and pushes it in her mouth “mmm if you do a good job I will fuck you over and over again until you pass out afterwards”. Marcella smiles while she combs the mutant’s hair who slowly pulls her outfit down and kicks it off.</p><p>Marcella does the same as well as removing her black leather bra letting her breasts bounce freely. “Mmm that feels so good”, she purrs happily and giggles a little when she feels drops of cunt juice drip on her foot, “looks like someone is ready already and been wanting this for a bit now”. Tessa grins “oh yes, been masturbating while you fought Shinobi since I could do not much and I could see that thick bulge and this sexy ass of yours move as it beat the snot out of that spoiled brat”. The black-haired woman pushes Marcella on the back and climbs on top of her.</p><p>The mutant presses her breasts against the fallen angel’s breasts and moves her hips to aim that meat spear at her womanhood, then she moves back and slides it deep into her womanhood. “Oh god it’s so fucking big mmm stretching my pussy so wide”, she moans as the pain of stretching gets replaced with pleasure and her hips start to move with her hands fondling the fey’s boobs. “Oh god yes mmm this is the cock of dreams! Never had one that feels this good!” the mutant female moans lewdly as she leans back and makes her hips move frantically.</p><p>Thirty minutes later and the two of them lay there on the bed in one another’s arm as sage whispers in Marcella’s ear “did I do good?”. Marcella chuckles and nods “you did a perfect job” as she whispers on how she could call her when she needed her. “Hmm never thought it would be that easy”, Tessa giggles. “Well not taking in account that I am busy but will reply when I am”. Tessa grins as she pulls Marcella in the shower and take another round while cleaning before they dress up and call in SHIELD to come and collect Shinobi.</p><p>An army helicopter with eh SHIELD logo appears as several men come out to collect them when one black bald black man with an eye patch which surprises Tessa. “Director Fury, this is a surprise”. The director gives a curt nod and then looks at Marcella “I have wanted to meet you since you first appeared in our universe, Miss”, he said and looks at Marcella. “Scarlet Rose will do for now”,  she replies and Nick nods. “I am here to make sure you pose no threat to our universe, Miss Rose” he says in  a direct tone. The demoness shrugs and then grins “I have no reason to be a threat to this universe, I have too many people I care for living in it. I would say I would rather say that I am more than willing to protect it”. </p><p>“Yes I have noticed that certain people have grown rather fond of you and you of them so I am glad we had this conversation, Miss Rose”, the director says and extends his hand, “I will count on your cooperation with SHIELD when we need you”. Marcella smiles and shakes Fury’s hand who smiles in response “welcome to our universe and thank you for joining SHIELD”.  Tessa chuckles “looks like he tricked you into that one, Marcella”. The herm looks a little confused as a quick picture is taken and director Fury hands her a pass before he quickly departs with Sage and the other SHIELD members.</p><p>“Well damn”, Marcella thinks as she just got tricked into joining SHIELD as she teleports back to the mansion.</p><p>“Things seem quiet around here”, Marcella thinks as she walks around the mansion when suddenly she gets pulled into one of the guest room and stares into the dark eyes of Selene who presses her lips on the herm’s lips. The black queen’s hand rub over Marcella’s crotch while she presses her bare tits against Marcella’s covered chest. Selene’s hands then remove Marcella’s black leather bikini before the slide down towards her pants before she breaks the kiss. “Finally alone mmm been wanting you since I saw you with Emma and saw that bulge. Jean had to go elsewhere for a bit and Emma went to bed”, she replies to an unasked question before she goes down and pulls those tight leather pants.</p><p>Selene smiles happily when she sees how hard Marcella is and pulls her to the bed. She lays on it and spreads her legs wide to show how wet she is. “Damn that is one hot invitation”, Marcella groans as she climbs on top and pushes the head into that wet twat stretching those lips around the head. The woman lets out a hot gasp “oh god yes mmm” as she looks down to see that dick enter and start to make a bulge in her belly. “Mmm how do you feel so tight?” Marcella teases a little which gets a giggle from Selene. “Centuries of practice”, the immortal mutant grins as she wraps her limbs around the goddess’ body to keep her on as Marcella starts to move, she pulls the demoness in for a deep and passionate kiss.</p><p>Marcella gropes Selene’s rear while her hips move up and down, hot and wet noises fills the room. “Oh god yes yes mmm fuck I love it! More! Please fuck me more! Aaaaah oh god you make me feel like a woman!” the mutant moans and screams in utter bliss as she receives the best fuck she had in ages. “Mmm oh yes yes mmm I will fuck you more! Aaah what an amazing pussy!”, Marcella moans while her hips thrust harder and faster losing themselves into their lust.</p><p>So lost in fact that they had not noticed someone entering their room and now stands behind Marcella. A lubed up strap-on aiming at Marcella’s pussy and rams it in. “Don’t let me out of all the fun”, Emma says as she holds her strap-on steady while Marcella moves fucking herself on it in the process. “Oh Emma, that just made her super hard!” Selene moans in utter bliss while Marcella’s dick begins to twitch and leak inside the raven-haired beauty’s womb. The herm tries hard not to use the super speed she has just gained earlier thrusting in slowly making sure Selene is getting the full treat.</p><p>Minutes pass and Marcella and Selene are unable to hold it in any longer and those wrecking balls starts to spew their seed deep into the woman’s womb as they roar from their orgasm. As soon as she feels that Selene’s womb starts to overflow she pulls out and shoots the rest over Selene’s pussy, belly and tits. Emma pulls out and removes the strap on “my turn next” she grins and spanks Marcella on her tattooed ass.</p><p>Emma sits down with her ass taking that massive dong inside it and leans back so her back presses against Marcella’s massive tits. Ht herm’s hands go to Emma’s chest and fondles her luscious tits. “What is it that is tattooed in your butt”, Emma asks and Marcella whispers “it’s the Japanese word for magic”, she grins before moving her hips when Selene stands above Emma’s face with her pussy leaking cum on Emma’s face. “Time to lick my pussy clean of all this cum”, the dark-haired woman says with a smirk on her face as she lowers herself on the blond woman and grinds her pussy on Emma’s face who starts licking it as the three start their escapades for the night.</p><p>Hours later the three of them lay there on the bed, both ladies covered in jizz as each of them are on one side of Marcella who kisses their foreheads and makes her way to the showers before getting dressed. </p><p>The herm makes her way to the kitchen and starts preparing breakfast when Jean walks in. “Hello darling, hope things went well? I am just making breakfast”, Marcella greets the other redhead who kisses her lover on the lips. “So how did the drop off go?” Jean asks and Marcella tells her what happens which made the former marvel girl chuckle while she sits down while breakfast is being made. “Well you can stay here as long as you want to, there is enough space in my room after the divorce”, Jean smiles and blushes a little. Marcella smiles and nods “that sounds lovely”. </p><p>Jean’s heart skips a beat as she stands up to hugs her new roommate from behind while she whispers, “I am happy to hear that, darling”. “What have you planned for the rest of the day?” Jean asks and Marcella tells her she has nothing to do for the rest of the day as far as she knows. “Then you’ll be mine for the rest of the day”, the mutants says as she claims the goddess for herself for the day. The herm grins while she serves Jean her breakfast “I am all yours, darling” she replies before Jean kisses Marcella passionately.</p><p>The female mutant starts to eat her breakfast while the couple start planning the day.</p><p> </p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>